Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle indicators that alert nearby motorists of the vehicle's condition and intent while in traffic. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a motorcycle helmet indicator assembly that is built into the helmet or attachable thereto, whereby the indicator provides brake lights, turn signals, and hazard indicators from the motorcycle, along with a bezel that is surrounded by a reflective surface for improved visualization of the rider within traffic.
Riding a motorcycle in traffic is inherently dangerous and requires experience on the part of the rider to avoid dangerous situations with other motorists and with oncoming road hazards. The most common example of motorcycle and vehicle accidents involves a motorist who does not even see the motorcyclist in traffic and turns into the rider. The rider is forced to take evasive maneuver and cannot always avoid the collision. Because of this, riders are taught to avoid blind spots of vehicles, to ride along the driver's side of the lane, and to avoid being stuck in heavy traffic.
To improve visibility, many riders employ reflective vests, bright colored jackets, or other visual markers on their person to announce their presence in traffic and do as much as possible to ensure other motorists are aware of their location. The ability to locate a rider in traffic is imperative to prevent collisions between riders and motorists when the motorist is affecting a lane change maneuver or when braking behind a rider. Since the rider is taller than most of the traffic, providing reflective apparel and indicator means on the rider's person improves visibility and reduces the likelihood the rider will go unnoticed between cars.
The present invention provides a new and improved motorcycle helmet that includes a passive and active indication means thereon. The present invention serves as an improvement to existing turn signal and brake signal indicating motorcycle helmets in the art by providing a light bezel that is supplemented by a passive reflector surface therearound. The present invention is built into a helmet and incorporated into its design, or alternative is attachable to an existing helmet design. A module is attached to the motorcycle to interpret indicator operation and to transmit a signal to the helmet assembly to energize the active illumination sources thereon in the appropriate manner (i.e. brake light activation, turn signal activation, hazard light activation, etc.).
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to motorcycle helmets having indicators thereon. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to indicator assemblies that wirelessly or physically connect to a module secured to the motorcycle for transmitting a motorcycle signal to a signal light on the motorcycle helmet. These devices serve a similar purpose and disclose similar elements, but fail to contemplate both a passive and active illumination means from the rear of the helmet. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,707 to Gebelein, which discloses a helmet mounted brake light system that utilizes an infrared beam transmission between the motorcycle and the helmet to coordinate brake and turn signal indications. The helmet comprises an infrared transmitter on the motorcycle and an infrared receiver along the front of the motorcyclist's helmet, where the motorcycle communicates indications to the helmet via an infrared transmission. The transmission activates brake and turn indicators along the rear of the rider's helmet for those in traffic to visualize. The Gebelein device, while providing a means of indicating a motorcycle's brake and turn signals using a wireless transmission, uses infrared technology that relies on line of sight between the transmitter and receiver. The present invention utilizes a wireless radio signal that does not rely on line of sight, but rather proximity to the transmitter.
Another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,752 to Foglietti, which discloses a motorcycle helmet with a rear signal that provides motorists to the rear of the rider to understand the state of the motorcycle and the state of the motorcycle's brakes. The system signals red when the brakes are applied and illuminates in green when the motorcycle is in forward motion and not under braking. The light turns amber when the brakes are lightly applied. In this way, the Foglietti device provides a status indication for nearby motorist of the state of the motorcycle in front of them. The Foglietti device, however, fails to anticipate the turn signal application of the present invention or the reflective light bezels herein disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,910,764 to Hayden discloses a helmet brake light system that is coupled in proximity to the motorcycle's rear brake light and is electrically connected to the motorcycle's battery power source. The helmet brake light is energized when the rear brake light of the motorcycle is energized, and only when the two are electrically coupled. The Hayden device, while providing a helmet with a rear brake light, requires a physical connection and a helmet that is positioned in close proximity to the existing brake light. This requires the rider to remove his or her helmet for functionality of the device, which eliminates the helmet's ability to protect the rider in the event of a crash.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0285221 to Howe discloses a motorcycle helmet or motorcycle helmet accessory that utilizes short range wireless transmission to communication signals from the motorcycle to the helmet for indicating turn signals or brake lights. A radio frequency transmitter is utilized that is coupled to the motorcycle's turn and brake signals, whereby the transmitter connection wirelessly or through a pigtail connection to the helmet for energizes the light sources thereon. Similar to the Howe disclosure is U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,168 to Whiting and U.S. Pat. No. 7,948,367 to Arauza, which both contemplate wireless communication with a display means mounted on the rear of the helmet.
The How, Whiting, and Arauza devices are exemplary examples in the art of helmet supported light signals that wireless communicate to the motorcycle and synchronize signals therefrom. The present invention discloses a similar assembly, however with the addition of a passive reflector assembly around each of the light source bezels for improved illumination of the rider even when a turn signal, running light, or brake light is not energized. This improves rider visualization both in traffic and in low light areas (e.g. back roads, in wooded areas, etc.) to reduce collisions between motorists and riders on public roads.
The present invention is submitted as being substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently fulfilling a need in the art for an improved visualization of motorcycle riders on public roads. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.